


Forgive Me

by Ayaana



Series: Jackrabbit Week 2013 [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayaana/pseuds/Ayaana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "Trust Me'. Jack and Bunny meet again on a day they always spend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderLust_Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderLust_Sins/gifts), [Monkeydo2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeydo2/gifts).



> I'm not sure how well this fit the prompt for today which was 'traditions' but it's what I managed to write. Thanks to Bunnygirl1 and Monkeydo2 who commented on 'Trust Me' and gave me the little push I needed to write this.

_‘It’s already been a week.’_ Bunny thought dejectedly as he woke up alone again. One week since Easter; one week since his mate ran away.  
Getting out of bed the Pooka stretched, ears drooping further as he remembered what day it was. Today was their day, their anniversary, the day they would just go somewhere and forget that anything else even existed.

Bunny stiffened as he walked into the kitchen, nose twitching at the clean scent of winter that always followed after Jack. Moving forward he gently touched the bouquet of ice flowers resting on his table to find his missing mate.

* * *

Jack wandered through the warren as he tried to figure out what to do next. 

“I guess I should probably just leave. “ Jack muttered to himself. “I doubt I’m very welcome here right now.” Sighing softly, the winter sprite called the wind just as he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

“Please don’t leave mate.” Bunny muttered as he buried his face into Jack’s neck.

“What? Bunny? I thought you were mad at me.” Jack stared at the form above him in shock.

“Not anymore.” The Pooka stated lifting his head to look at his mate. “Though you will be explaining that storm later.”

“It wasn’t me.” Jack blurted out suddenly.

“What?”

“The other winter spirits are jealous. I think that Marzanna was behind that storm, I was trying to stop it but I guess that’s something winter spirits aren’t allowed to do.”

“I’m sorry, snowflake.” Bunny whispered nuzzling Jack’s face.

“Hey now, we’re supposed to be having fun today so no more sad kangaroo.” Jack smiled wrapping his arms around the other.

“I’m a bunny, mate.” The Pooka muttered smiling. “So where should we go?”

**Author's Note:**

> Marzanna is a goddess associated with winter, death, and nightmares.


End file.
